


finding home (Prompt 14 - Part)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, alternate ending scene, postmsq sad feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Emet's short conversation, at the end(ffxivwrite2020)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	finding home (Prompt 14 - Part)

* * *

_“You’ve played your part to the fullest, wouldn’t you say? Isn’t it time you laid yourself down to rest?”_

_  
_  
Hades spins to face the voice that speaks to him in the darkness, but there is no one there to greet him. His chest aches, he is fading – he knows this. And yet.  
  
And yet…

He wanted to see the city one last time.  
  
He blinks, and he’s under the ocean, in the city that he built.

-

Drifting down emptying streets as if led automatically, he stops in front of one of the only buildings he left intact: The Bureau of the Architect.

He inches his way forward on unstable footing to collapse against one of the benches at the front.  
  


_“I was wondering when you’d make it back here, Hades~”_

_  
  
_“It has been too long, old friend.” Hades sighs. “I must admit, you did make quite a mess of things for me here, didn’t you?”

  
  
The shade chuckles, though it is a hollow a tinny sound.

  
  
_“Who’s to say that wasn’t your own intention, your own heartfelt wish all along?”_

Hades scoffs, devolving into a wheeze, his aether collapsing a bit further into itself.

“…I need you to do something for me.” Hades says, shutting his eyes. “Either you are a shade I’ve manifested here, or you are in fact a very convincing simulacra of a dear friend of mine. Either way... I-“

_“You needn’t say more, Hades, if it is within my power, I will do it.”_

“Make sure that our dear hero receives these, and soon. I’m not sure what Elidibus has planned but I won’t be here stop it, I’m afraid.” He says, and he snaps his fingers with some difficultly.

  
  
Fourteen brightly colored stones collect themselves neatly beside the shade, clinking together as they fall.

Hades’ eyes shut one last time, and he fades, slipping through and away into the lifestream to rest.

-

The shade eyes the colored stones sadly and reaches down to pick up the golden orange one.

  
  
_“And here you called me the sentimental one, Hades, dear friend. I’ll make sure this finds it’s way home.”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> meep moop i had a sad :(  
> should have labeled this series just. ffxivsadwrite2020 lol
> 
> If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)
> 
> or if you want to yell at me about ffxiv on twit u can find me @ lauraelyseme


End file.
